To determine if there is linkage of other limb-girdle and distal myopathy to the LODM/TMD locus on chromosome 26 and to see if there is a genotype/phenotype correlation and to use histological immunofluorescent methods to assess the presence of abnormalities of titin within biopsies of patients with LODM/TMD.